A Different Fate
by CallistoRedbird
Summary: What if Peeta was reaped in the 73rd Hunger Games? What if Katniss was injured and unable to volunteer for Prim? What happens to the outcome of the games when Kaylynn Rose changes the fate of all she meets and how will the tributes react by the rebels cutting the games off early. Rated for mainly language in it. Main characters will most likely survive.
1. Chapter 1

**So after re-reading The Hunger Games trilogy and different fics, an idea popped into my head which I haven't be able to get rid of so I'll put the first chapter up and hopefully I'll get feedback as to if I should carry on or not.**

**To those who've read my other stories, 'A Better Ending' is still under way, I just haven't had any inspiration at the moment, the same for 'Above Average'.**

"_Ladies first" echoed around the town square of District Twelve as the Effie Trinket slowly twirled her hand around the girls tribute bowl of District Twelve, ready to condemn a young girl and boy to die in the 74__th__ Hunger Games. Both tributes last year, Peeta Mellark and Serena Black, had died within moments of entering the arena like all tributes from this district._

_Effie plucked out a small piece of paper and slowly opened it unaware of the tension and fear that this small action evoked around the square, to her this was just a form of entertainment._

"_Primrose Everdeen"_

_Katniss Everdeens eyes widened in horror and shock, she didn't know if it was her broken ribs or her grief that was making it hard for her to breathe as she stood beside her mother who was ready to fall to the ground in despair. _

"_No!" echoed around the square "I volunteer as tribute!"_

Her eyes shot open as she heard movement in the other room, she couldn't remember where she was, looking around she remembered that the Everdeens had housed her last night. Due to the reaping that was today, they had decided that she had needed somewhere where she could sleep peacefully (with less of a chance of being caught outside unable to find shelter).

"Kaylynn, are you awake?" Katniss whispered lightly.

"Yes" the young girl replied as she stretched.

Katniss smiled lightly, her grey eyes watched the fourteen year old in front of her wearily. Kaylynn had the mixed look of a seam girl and a town girl, her stormy grey eyes had flecks of blue dotted in them while her raven black hair flowed down her back. The older girl sighed with a wince, due to the trip off of her roof two days ago, her ribs were broken and the peacekeepers in her district had taken her name from the reaping to the dreaded Hunger Games this year.

Kaylynn climbed off of the sofa and pulled her well-worn boots onto her feet ready for a morning of hunting before she faced another year of terror.

"How's Prim?" Kaylynn asked quietly as they walked through the empty roads towards the electric fence that never in fact held electric

Katniss sighed "She isn't good, she was asleep next to mum when I got up, so she must have had a bad dream last night"

The both girls went into silence once again as they walked through the forest, Katniss grabbed a bow from a hollow log as Kaylynn pulled out one from the branches of a fallen tree. They both grinned at each other as they travelled towards their spot over-looking the valley around them.

"Hey girls" A voice said from the rocks above them, "Look what I caught"

Kaylynn grinned at Gale as he showed the two of them a bread roll with an arrow sticking out of it. She quickly grabbed it off of him and smelled it, sighing as the smell of fresh bread filled her nose and the heat of the roll warmed the tips of her fingers.

"Thank you Prim" she heard Gale say, showing that she'd missed a conversation between her companions but she smiled as she saw the goats cheese in Katniss' hand.

The three of them sat on the rocks, Gale and Katniss spoke with each other while Kaylynn closed her eyes and listened to the birds in the trees rather than the words spoke around her. She felt a tap on her shoulder and smiled at Gale who had his hand offered out to her to pull her up so that they could hunt before the reaping this afternoon.

"So, Catnip, how'd you feel about getting out of the Reaping this year?" Gale asked quietly as they made their way back to the town with their prizes.

Katniss shrugged then looked over to Kaylynn who was looking over at the mine shaft.

"Hey, Kay why don't you take some of these strawberries back to my house and start getting ready" Kaylynn looked at Katniss and nodded taking a small basket off of Katniss, making her way back to the Everdeen household.

Kaylynn stood a few lines behind Prim who twisted her hands nervously behind her back, Kay smiled as she saw the tail of Prims shirt sticking out of her skirt. She looked over to Gale who smiled at her and nodded his head towards the stage so that she would pay attention to what was being said. She rolled her eyes at the boy she thought to be an older brother to her and turned her attention to Effie Trinket.

"Ladies first" Effie plucked out a small piece of paper and slowly opened "Primrose Everdeen"

Kaylynn looked over at Katniss, her eyes widened as she looked at Cynthia Everdeen, her legs threatening to give up beneath her, Katniss looked like she couldn't breathe.

"No!" Kaylynn gasped as her eyes skimmed to Gale, he too was too shocked to even move, his eyes caught hers causing him to send her a pleading look "I volunteer as tribute!"

**So what do you think? Read and review please, :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's the second chapter, I got bored so decided even if I didn't get any followers and stuff, I'll keep updating anyway.**

* * *

Silence was all that could be heard around the square, eyes turned to the young orphan girl of District Twelve who was the only child to evade the orphanage. Many of the adults grew sad at the thought that they had to watch the fourteen year old who did chores for them, die on screen as entertainment for the rich.

Prim ran to Kaylynn and clung to her waist as tears slowly soaked Kays shirt, she looked down at the young girl and squeezed her tight.

"Go to your mum and Katniss quickly" Kaylynn whispered

Prim looked up at her with watery eyes and then ran to her mum and sister throwing her arms around them as they held her tight. Not letting her go in fear that she would be pulled from them and sent to her death.

"Well, yes" Effie stammered as she tried to get over her shock at a District Twelve child volunteering. "Up you come dear"

Peacekeepers moved either side of her and boxed her in so that there would be no chance of her running away from her 'service' to Panem.

Kay took a deep breath and made her way up onto the stairs, she looked at the chairs and gave a small sigh of relief that Haymitch, the only victor from Twelve that was still alive, was currently not on the stage where he should be.

Effie Trinket smiled at her and held out her hand to pull Kay closer.

"Well then what is your name?" Effie asked curiously.

"Kaylynn Rose" she answered, a small shake in her voice.

"Lets hear it for our young volunteer"

Silence answered Effie, not a single child or adult clapped for the bravery of the fourteen year old.

Effie was taken back slightly, but almost let out a shriek when Haymitch come stumbling up behind her, almost knocking over the male tributes bowl.

Haymitch looked over at the Kaylynn and flinched as he caught her gaze, then he glared at her causing her to look away quickly.

Haymitch threw his arm around Kaylynn and glared at the peacekeepers and the cameras.

"See this, this is bravery, braver than all of you, all of you" he stumbled and fell into his chair and knocking his head on the pillar behind him, he groaned and fell into a drunken sleep. Kay had to bite her lip from laughing at him.

Effie gave Haymitch a glare and then turned to the male tribute bowl.

Kaylynn looked over to Gale who had his eyes closed, then over at the Everdeens, Katniss locked eyes with her and sent her a look full of gratitude, love and despair. Kay sent a soft smile her way with a nod of her head.

"Dustin Reed" Effie called out

A fifteen year old boy shakily exited the crowd of young men who all let out sighs and inaudible laughs of relief. Dustin walked up onto the stage and stood next to Effie as his body shook with fear.

"Do we have any volunteers for this young man?"

Silence came again, Dustin closed his eyes, he knew that his older brother would not volunteer for him and neither would any of his friends.

"Lets have a round of applause for the District Twelve tributes for the 74th annual Hunger Games" Effie cheered, but she was once again only met with silence.

The peacekeepers boxed the two teens off again and escorted them to the Justice Building. Kaylynn had been there once before when she was nine, when she was presented with a medal, after her father had been blown up in a mine explosion. That was when she first met Katniss, they and Gale had all lost their fathers in that same accident.

Kaylynn stood in the room that they had put her in, and jumped slightly when the door opened and something - someone - collided with her waist, holding onto her tightly. Looking down she could see the blonde hair of Prim as she cried into her. Kay looked up and was pulled into a hug by both Everdeen women.

"Thank you, thank you" Katniss cried, Kay was shocked, she knew that the last time that Katniss cried was when she was eleven and her father had died.

"I couldn't let Prim go into the games" Kay told the women. "I wouldn't watch you suffer through that, my ma and pa are gone, my only regret is Mitch, being put through this"

The door opened and Darius - one of Twelves peacekeepers - informed them with a frown that their time was up.

Darius nodded to Kay as he left, not long later, Gale and Rory Hawthorne entered the room. Gale pulled her into a tight hug, once he let go of her, little Rory did the same.

"You shouldn't have done that" Gale told her as he kissed her forehead.

She smiled at him " I know, Gale Katniss needs you she'll be plagued by the fact that she was unable to be the one to volunteer for Prim, take the leap and ask her out, help keep her sane"

Gale chuckled and gave her one last hug before pulling Rory out with him.

Kaylynn sighed and sat down on the chair waiting for the peacekeepers to come and take her to the train, she knew that no one else would come visit her because she truly had no one else.

The peacekeepers were ones she didn't know so they went to the train in silence. She could see that Dustin was finding it hard to keep his tears at bay, so she took his hand in hers and gave it a light squeeze.

Effie took them onto the train and pointed them into the direction of their bedrooms, Dustin went straight to his and Effie left to talk to the train driver. Kay moved one of the chairs to the window and watched the scenery pass her. She jumped when someone grabbed her arm, pulling her up from the chair. She was spun around to face a very angry Haymitch.

"What the hell do you think you were playing at Kay?" He growled angrily, he was less drunk than he was on stage.

"I couldn't sit there and watch Prim die, she is the only thing keeping Katniss and Ms Everdeen alive" Kaylynn defended

"And you're the only thing keeping me alive dammit" Haymitch snarled and then backtracked, he groaned.

Kaylynn watched the man she came to see as an uncle curiously, Haymitch was one of the main reasons that she was still alive, he let her into his house as a cleaner once a week, although by the time she went back, it looked like she'd never done anything. He paid her a nice price every week so she would be able to eat enough to survive and often pay for a roof over her head. But she always thought that she was the only one to see him as family she didn't expect it to happen in reverse.

"I'm sorry Haymitch, I didn't think before I volunteered, I just couldn't bare to let little Prim go into these games, you know I can shoot a bow and arrow, I'll try my hardest to win for you"

"I can see that you didn't think Kaylynn" Haymitch sighed as he sunk into a chair next to the bar. He grabbed a glass and poured himself a small glass of liquor and a glass of fruit juice for Kaylynn.

"You have to be careful in these games Kay, I'll help you figure out how to get sponsors, but you have to behave and pay attention to what people are telling you okay, no ignoring them" Haymitch pinned her with a look causing her to blush with a nod

"Behave and listen, got it" Kay echoed "I'm going to go have a lie down"

Haymitch nodded and watched his surrogate niece/daughter leave the train cart towards her bedroom, he sighed and downed the rest if his glass then looked between the bottle of liquor behind the bar and the untouched fruit juice, he grumbled and grabbed the fruit juice. He needed to stay sober enough to make sure he helped his daughter stay alive.

* * *

**Please Review, it doesn't take long :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**So after a week of no internet in my new house, I've been typing this story up when I can so I've got quite a few chapters sorted and ready to upload.**

**There has been four variations of this chapter, the first three disappeared from my phone so this one is the final draft.**

**Kaylynn is an OC, I've done Haymitch and Effie a little out of character because the OC interacts with them more than Katniss did.**

* * *

Kaylynn sighed as she opened her eyes the next morning, she curled into the warmth of the silky sheets that surrounded her, and she didn't like the softness of the bed that she was cocooned up in so she climbed out of bed with a groan.

The water flowed down her, the heat cascading around her as the steam had no exit until she left the shower, she hoped that with the hot water that left the shower, her fears would too but to no avail.

She looked outside of the train and noticed that it was early morning, probably earlier than when most of the Capitol would get up, so she had no expectations at Effie being awake at this time.

'Haymitch didn't wake me for food last night' Kaylynn mused as she continued her slow journey down to the food cart 'but I also missed the Reaping's'

Kaylynn stood in the doorway of the food cart and looked in, she was surprised to see Effie awake and dressed in a bright blue outfit with make up to match, it was a little blinding but Kaylynn guessed that she would have to get used to the fashion sense of the Capitol sooner or later. Dustin wasn't there.

'He must still be asleep, he should take advantage of the late mornings' she thought to herself.

Effie looked up from her food and was shocked to see Kaylynn in the doorway, the young girl looked older than fourteen this morning, she was out of the old blue cotton dress and was now dressed in a pair of black flowing trousers and a silk purple short sleeved shirt.

'Capitol clothes look good on her' Effie thought to herself

"Come, sit" Effie told the girl motioning to the seat across from her.

Kaylynn smiled lightly as she sat down, she looked at the table in front of her and her eyes widened at the amount of food that was on the table, the food could have fed the Everdeens and the Hawthorne's for a few days and yet there were only four people eating the food from this table. She placed a few bits of bacon and sausage on her plate and some bread. She looked up in silence when a young man poured her a cup of tea.

Effie looked at the portion of food with concern, she did not often pay much attention to the tributes because she did not want to have to watch the children that she had gotten close to die.

"Haymitch tried to wake you for food last night but was unable to" Effie told the young girl who nodded as she ate her food "I'm afraid you missed the reaping's though"

"Where is Haymitch?" Kaylynn asked quietly after finishing the food that was in her mouth.

Effie grimaced "Most probably passed out in his bed, he went to 'watch the reaping's' in his room last night, and I haven't seen him since"

"I did watch the reaping's last night, then fell asleep" A voice said from behind Kaylynn.

Haymitch dropped himself down into the chair between Kaylynn and Effie and grabbed some food. Effie looked at the mentor surprised as she noticed that he was sober and seemed to have been for the night. He looked at Kaylynn's plate and upon deciding that she wasn't eating enough, put some more on with a look at the young girl.

Kaylynn scowled at Haymitch then dropped her gaze to the extra food on her plate.

Effie looked at the two of them confused, causing Haymitch to sigh and make a motion with his hand signalling he'd explain to her later on.

"Kay, I recorder the reaping's last night so that you can watch them before we arrive in the Capitol" Haymitch told the young girl

"When do we arrive?" she asked in reply

Haymitch frowned "Considering how early you are up, you'll most likely be able to watch the reaping's and then spend ten minutes doing whatever until we arrive"

Kaylynn nodded, she picked up her cup of tea and left the dining cart without asking Haymitch's permission, and avox showed her the way to the cart where she would be able to watch the reaping's.

She whimpered silently as she watched a brute of a boy volunteer in District Two, the girl in his district also looked deadly. She mentally made notes on who to look out for in the games including The Careers. When District six was on Haymitch joined her with a plate of food which he had placed on her lap with a glare.

"You need to eat" Haymitch told her with a glare

"I'm not hungry" she whispered to her 'father' as she leaned into his side

Haymitch lifted her chin so that she was looking at him. "What did I say yesterday?"

Kaylynn frowned as she tried to recall the conversation then she sighed "To behave and listen"

Haymitch nodded in confirmation. "Exactly and you need to eat to keep you healthy"

Sighing, she nodded and started to slowly pick the food from her plate, she let a single tear fall down her cheek as she watched a small twelve year old be reaped from District Twelve and was met by the sound of birds chirping when asked for a volunteer. Then came the District Twelve Reaping, she could hear the surprise in the commentators voice when she volunteered for Prim.

"This looks like it's going to be an interesting year" The commentator told the audience at the end of the reaping's.

"It really is" Haymitch muttered to himself.

Kaylynn stayed curled up in Haymitch's side for a few minutes after the recording ended.

"Mitch?" she inquired and was answered with a hum of acknowledgment "Do I have to keep this a secret?"

Haymitch looked down at his daughter, he had kept her a secret since he met her four years ago, and he knew that it was a well-kept secret, only two families knew of their relationship and they kept silent.

"No darling, no more keeping it a secret" he told her.

'At least if I die I'll be recognised as the daughter of Haymitch Abernathy' Kaylynn thought not knowing that the same thought ran through Haymitch's mind too.

As they pulled into the station of the Capitol, Kay could see people trying to get a glance at the tributes on the train. Kaylynn waved lightly at them, but refused to be happy to see them.

When they reached an empty part of the station, Kaylynn and Dustin were taken away from Effie and Haymitch to be prepared, ready for the opening ceremony that evening. Kaylynn looked back at her father who didn't seem to want to be split from her.

After the lasts strip of hair was removed from her body, Kaylynn let out a sigh of relief that was heard by her prep team, they all let smiles reach their faces.

"Please tell me that was the last wax strip" Kaylynn pleaded lightly

Octavia, one of her prep team with bright orange curls, smiled at her. She seemed amused by her reactions.

"That was the last strip dear, we'll just shape your nails then hand you over to Cinna. He wants you looking plain when he sees you" She explained to her.

She nodded as Flavius and Venia got to work on each of her hands. After a few minutes she was left standing bare in a small room waiting for her stylist to arrive. She grimaced slightly, she hoped that this year, she wouldn't be naked and covered with coal dust because the stylists never really had any imagination when it came to the coal district.

'Cinna' she thought 'I haven't heard that name in the games before'

The door opened startling Kaylynn slightly, in walked a young man, he was surprisingly bare from any extravagant features that Capitol stylists often wore, the only thing he wore was gold eyeliner around his eyes which suited him perfectly.

Cinna sighed as he looked at the fourteen year old in front of him.

"That was very brave" he told her as he handed her a robe, sitting her down across from him.

Kaylynn shrugged. "Everyone just says congratulations"

Cinna grimaced "well I'm not, did you know the little girl?"

Kaylynn smiled slightly "Yes"

The stylist shook his head, he understood why the young girl was keeping information to herself, she hadn't long him so had no reason to trust him.

"Now for the costume tonight" Cinna started and noted with amusement that her fingers were crossed in her lap. "District Twelve is coal, yes?"

Kaylynn nodded biting her lip softly.

"Well what happens after you burn coal, as the fire dies down?" Cinna asked "What do you get?"


	4. Chapter 4

**A Disclaimer which I failed to put into the first chapter: I do not own The Hunger Games and its characters. I own Kaylynn and Dustin but I believe that's it :(**

**So here's chapter four, hope you enjoy and please review**

* * *

Kaylynn stood in a flowing black dress that reached her ankles, the dress had a slit that traveled up her leg to her thigh but she wore black leggings beneath the dress. Dustin was stood next to her in a tight black jumpsuit.

According to Cinna and his partner Portia, the suits once turned will have small bursts of fire come out of them but it will mainly look like the embers that burn as a fire dies. Kaylynn was worried that she would burn before the games would even begin but Cinna kept reassuring her that they would be fine.

They were waiting for the all clear to climb onto the carriages, the other tributes were around her, all immersed in their own conversations, she soon felt someone put their arm around her shoulder. Looking up Kaylynn saw her dad smiling down at her. She held onto his side taking in the lingering smell of the alcohol that had not yet faded from him.

"You look beautiful" he told her quietly

Kaylynn smiled, Cinna hadn't wanted her to wear too much make up, and so she just had red eyeliner around her eyes and blush on her cheeks to give her some colour.

She noticed that a few of the mentors watched her and her dad with either disgust or confusion on their faces, the little tribute from eleven was watching her so she gave a small wave and received one in return making her smile lightly. Then when she looked up the noticed that the brute from two had his eyes on her.

Soon Cinna was ordering the two of them onto their carriage, Haymitch helped her up and then watched in awe as a small flicker of synthetic flame came out of the bottom of the dress.

"Knock them dead darling" he told his daughter.

Kaylynn sat up on the edge of the roof looking over at the Capitol, many of the citizens were partying and celebrating the start of the games. Celebrating twenty four children going to their deaths for their entertainment. The opening ceremony for the games went by quickly for her, the only thing that she could remember was the looks that the boy from two kept sending her.

"Should you be up here on your own?" A male voice asked from behind her.

Kaylynn jumped and whipped her head around quickly. When she saw the brute from two leaning on the wall of the building with a smirk she quickly jumped up and backed away slightly.

"Should you?" Kaylynn shot back

The boys smirk widened "I'm surprised your mentor let you stop warming his bed for him"

Kaylynn shuddered in disgust as she grimaced.

"Eww, Haymitch and me, me and him?" Kaylynn rambled, she shuddered again.

The boy looked at her confused, he thought that he knew the relationship between the two when he noticed the look of disgust on Enobaria's face as she saw the mentor from twelve put his arm around the girl from his district. The girl whose courage and costume made the people of Panem already look at her as a burning ember in the darkness of the hunger games/rebellion.

"So what is the relationship between you?" the boy asked curiously

Kaylynn smirked at him, she could see the struggle of the curiosity that was eating at him.

"Wouldn't you like to know" she said to him and then walked over to the elevator, just as the doors closed she looked over at the boy and whispered to him "See you later two"

Kaylynn smiled to herself as she walked into her penthouse room, Haymitch was sat on the couch watching something on the TV, so she skipped over to him and jumped onto the sofa couch next to him, before curling up into his side.

"What's gotten you so chipper?" Haymitch grumbled, he was getting a little crabby without his alcohol.

"Mentors and tributes think we're a thing" she informed him with a giggle.

As she said that Cinna and Portia walked into the room with Effie.

"What! Eww, me and you? You and me?" he exclaimed disgusted as he shuddered causing Kaylynn to start giggling.

The three Capitol people looked at them confused, Portia looked a little relieved at hearing Haymitch's outburst.

Haymitch glared playfully, pulling her into a headlock trying to calm her down.

"So what is going on between you?" Effie inquired quietly.

Kaylynn giggled as Haymitch released her, but he pulled her into his side. He motioned for the three of them to sit down and was startled slightly when Dustin sat between Effie and Portia, coming from behind them.

"I've known Kaylynn for years now" he informed them "I've seen her in the district for years but learnt her name when she was nine and she was handed a medal for the death of her father in a mine. It turns out that a year later her mother died from pneumonia, and she was left on her own but she kept herself out of the community homes"

"I lived on the streets most nights" Kaylynn continued "But there were some families in the Seam who were willing to let me stay with them a night or two, I had already learnt to look after myself so I traded bits and pieces for food, when I was ten. I was still unable to get tesserae so I was close to starvation many nights, that was until someone I knew had asked Haymitch if he could give me a job"

Haymitch shrugged "Apparently I needed a cleaner, so Kay would come in once a week and I'd pay her for cleaning, after a few weeks I slowly started to care for her and in the end have come to think of her as a daughter, but didn't tell her until she volunteered"

Portia and Effie were both in tears by the end of the explanation, even Cinna looked like he was about to start crying. Dustin looked like some things finally made sense in his mind. Soon Effie pulled Kaylynn into a hug surprising her.

"I guess that went well" Haymitch muttered to himself

The next morning training started for Dustin and Kaylynn, Haymitch had warned the two of them to keep their skills a secret, so Kay was going to try and stay away from the bow and arrow section of training.

"At the end of the next few weeks, twenty three of you will be dead" The training woman told the tributes.

"Well that was blunt" Kay whispered to Dustin who had to fight to keep his smile down, Kaylynn hid her own smile as she half listened to the trainer and scanned the tributes around her.

The boy from two was looking at her again, curiosity was shining in his eyes, most likely still trying to figure out the link between her and Haymitch. The little girl from two was paying as close attention as she could but her twelve year old attention span seemed to be stretching towards the end. Dustin was paying close attention too, so if she needed to know anything she could ask him later.

The woman soon let them all go to training, the Careers all gathered around the fighting ones while others hesitantly went to different stations.

Kaylynn made her way to the camouflage station and soon found that she had no ability at all when it came to hiding herself in the wild. She soon gave up and made her way to the station where she could practice her snares, she had learnt how to make them from Gale when they first started hunting together. The trainer could see that she knew her snares and was soon spending time showing her how to improve them in some areas and sometimes asking her to show him how to make some of them. After an hour of being there she could see other tributes wanting to learn snares so she smiled at the trainer and left him to train the others.

Kaylynn sighed and watched Dustin try out the assault course only for him to stumble a few times but she could see that he was fast, so maybe there was some hope for him. She soon felt eyes on her so when she turned she saw the boy form two once again staring at her. She rolled her eyes at him and made a gesture at him which would have caused Haymitch to wash her mouth out.

He growled and went to move forward but the boy from one stopped him by saying something with a glance over at her.

She smirked to herself and moved over to the spear section where she had seen the boy from one excel in. She picked up the spears feeling the weight of them, she knew that she wouldn't be able to throw one because she didn't have the strength but she tried anyway. She hit the target but just barely which got some laughs out of the careers.

"You need to aim better and put more weight behind it" The trainer told her as he went to hand her another spear.

"I don't think spear throwing will be good for me, I don't have the strength to throw them" she apologized quietly.

The trainer nodded and left muttering about something which she couldn't heart.

At the knife throwing station, the girl from two was still there perfecting her already perfect throw, but Kay stood next to her anyway so that she could try and perfect her throwing.

"So twelve, you sleeping with your mentor for sponsors or fun?" The girl asked as Kay threw a knife at the target only missing it by millimeters.

Kaylynn raised her eyebrow at the girl and then looked behind her to the boy who kept glancing in their direction.

Kaylynn snorted as she threw another knife hitting the outer ring of the target, "If your district partner wants to know the link between me and Mitch he needs to ask himself"

The girl looked at her surprised as Kaylynn hit the bulls eye with a knife, she turned to Kaylynn and held her hand out to her "This isn't an alliance, but I'm Clove, the dork over there is Cato"

Kay looked at her surprised but gingerly accepted her hand "Kaylynn, and as long as you don't tell Cato my answer you can know the link between me and Mitch"

Clove looked her over and then nodded with hidden amusement in her eyes, Kaylynn leaned over so that she could whisper in Cloves ear "I don't trust you enough yet"

Then she walked away with a shake of her head, Clove watched the younger girl walk off with a surprise on her face, she had hoped that the idiot would be too trusting and would tell her, that way they could use it against her in the arena. She looked over at the knife in the bulls eye and then started walking back over to Cato.

'Must have been pure luck' she thought to herself 'a twelve rat can't hit a bulls eye after three tries'

Cato looked at Clove expectantly, he looked like he was about to start bouncing on his heels.

"She didn't tell me, stupid rat isn't as trusting as we thought she'd be" Clove told the older boy who growled to himself and went off to the swords to vent some anger 'he doesn't like not knowing, does he?'

Looking over at the girl again she could see her trying to hit a target with a bow, but she kept missing, Clove could see that she wasn't very good at aiming because the bow was off target many times. Shaking her head she walked over to the food cart, 'She'll probably be the first to go, they always are'


	5. Chapter 5

Finally training had finished, Kaylynn had had to explain to Haymitch why she was at the bow and arrow section after Dustin had told him that she was there during training on the first day.

"_I told you to stay away from that section Kaylynn!" Haymitch shouted angrily, he didn't want his girl being targeted for her shooting skills._

_Kaylynn growled in frustration "These bows aren't like my ones Mitch, they're are different, I needed to actually train with them before showing the game makers what I can do"_

"_What if they realised you were holding back huh? What then?" Haymitch demanded._

_Kaylynn glowered at him and then at Dustin who was watching the fight curiously._

"_I can handle myself" she said gritting her teeth._

_Haymitch glared at her and was about to shout again when Effie and Cinna walked into the room, he looked at them then turned back to Kaylynn._

"_Yeah, well, handle be grounded for the next three weeks Kaylynn, you're not to leave this floor expect for training, that means not up to the roof."_

"_That's not fair" Kaylynn shouted shocked at Haymitch_

"_Life isn't fair" Haymitch shot back at her, then started to walk out of the living room towards his bedroom._

During the first week of her grounding, Kaylynn went to training, then went straight to her room only coming out for dinner but she ignored Haymitch when they were at the table.

After that week she soon hated not talking to her father, and ignoring him, Effie could see that it was hurting the both of them so tried to get Kaylynn to talk the man, she watched as Haymitch tried to get Kaylynn to talk him but the young girl would turn her back on him, she could see both of their hearts breaking as she turned her back.

At the beginning of the second week of the grounding Kaylynn collided with Haymitch throwing her arms around his waist as she buried her head into his chest, he held her tight as she kept apologising to him.

By the end of the third week of her grounding, Kaylynn spent most of her free time with Haymitch, who stuck with her more as the days passed towards the time that she was due in the arena.

Kaylynn was sat outside the training room waiting for Dustin to finish so that she would go in to see the game makers and try to impress them so that in turn she can impress the sponsors to try and keep her alive in the arena.

"Kaylynn Rose, District Twelve" An automated voice called as the door to the room opened.

Kaylynn took a deep breath and walked into the room where the game makers were all half drunk and socializing with each other rather than paying attention to her. She cleared her throat to try and gain their attention and once one of them saw her they all quieted down. She nodded her head at the guy in thanks then went straight for the bow. Many of them who had watched her in training rolled their eyes and muttered something to their friends. They turned away, which slowly started to anger Kaylynn, she took a deep breath to calm herself down and then took a hold of the bow and arrow.

She tested the bow without an arrow and then smiled as she notched her arrow to the bow, she raised the both and released a breath as she released an arrow hitting the target dead on. Many whispers broke out behind her but it was only from a small group in the corner whereas everyone else was too busy drinking and that was when she saw red.

A huge crash echoed around the training hall and silence followed as they looked down at the stand of arrows and spears that she had kicked to the ground, she glared up at them furiously and grabbed a knife from beside her, throwing it at the dummy and splitting the arrow in half.

"I get that you have seen twenty three other tributes" she snarled, her voice reaching the game makers who stared at her in shock "But you are sending twenty four _children_ to their death and are too BUSY, drinking yourselves stupid instead of paying fucking attention to the tributes who would benefit from a good score, aiding them with sponsors"

Looking up she could see many of them frozen with shock while others were trying to avoid her gaze, looking down at the floor in guilt.

"Well thank you, _my lords_, thank you for paying attention to the fourteen year old who you are sending to her death" She finished her rant, bowing at them as she called them 'lords', she placed the bow on the floor carefully and left the room without anyway dismissal from them.

As she got into the elevator she leaned her head up against the wall of the elevator and let out a groan as she slid down to the floor, the elevator ride went quickly up to her floor but she didn't really want to leave the small space. Sighing she got up and left the elevator, entering her room where Cinna and Haymitch were waiting for her.

"Where's Dustin, Portia and Effie?" she questioned quietly as she sat in the corner of the sofa.

Haymitch looked at her worried, "Dustin is in his room and Portia and Effie are trying to figure out what Dustin can wear for his interview, what happened darling?"

Kaylynn looked out the window, away from her father and designer. "I lost my temper with them"

Haymitch groaned as he sat next to her with his arm around her shoulder. "What happened?"

"They were too busy drinking to pay attention, so I kicked a stand of spear and arrows over and split my arrow with a knife, while telling them that their sending kids who need sponsors to their death because they're too busy drinking themselves stupid. I said 'Thank you _my lords_, thank you for paying attention to the fourteen year old who you are sending to her death' and then I bowed and walked out" She explained "I'm sorry Mitch, I should have tried to control my temper more"

Haymitch snorted at his daughter, he let out a chuckle and pulled her closer then looked over at Cinna who was shocked at what had happened. "Darling, you made them remember you, that's what you needed to do"

"Don't worry Kay, you should be okay, you made an impression on them" Cinna told the young girl with a smile as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

Kaylynn smiled at the two men and curled up into her father's side as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

Just before the scores from the game makers were shown, Kaylynn was shaken awake by Effie who had her sit up to watch the scores, she smiled at the seven that little Rue got and congratulated Dustin at the seven that he received (for his hand to hand combat, since he often fought in school), they all watched as the commentator said Kaylynn's name.

"A ten"

The whole of the gathering shouted out happily as Haymitch pulled his daughter into a hug, she had got a ten meaning there was a higher chance of her getting sponsors, they just needed to sort her interview technique out and she'd be okay.


	6. Chapter 6

**A shout out to those who are reading this story and for those who have followed it *throws cherry bakewells to you all***

**Have you heard about the theory that Foxface loved Katniss and knew what the berries she ate in the end was?**

**Read and Review :3**

* * *

Kaylynn was sat down on a chair on a large stage in front of a live audience, waiting for her turn to be interviewed with Ceaser Flickerman, the interviewer for many of the Hunger Games that had passed, every year he had changed the colour that he wore and this year it was a bright blue that wasn't too light. He questioned all of the tributes about their scores which many played coy about (such as Glimmer form one and Clove) while others told him the truth (Cato and Marvel). Little Rue skipped up to the chair, with wings sown onto her dress making her look like a bird.

She herself was dressed in a floor length dress that was a mixture of colours, the top was a red that slowly broke into red and white, the image created was of rose petals falling and then they slowly turn into orange embers on coal at the bottom. Cinna had once again only put eyeliner and blush on her but she had a wrist and head band on that held small bursts of fire that wouldn't hurt her.

"And now District Twelve's, Miss Kaylynn Rose" Ceaser called as the crowd cheered. Kaylynn got up from her chair and took the seat opposite Ceaser who smiled at her and looked at her dress in awe.

"That is a beautiful dress Miss Rose" he told her lightly causing her to blush.

"Thank you, Mr Flickerman, my stylist Cinna decided to use my name and district as inspiration" she told him softly but the crowd could still hear her due to a microphone.

"Please call me Ceaser that is if I can call you Kaylynn?" Kaylynn nodded with a small smile at him, Haymitch wanted Kaylynn to be sweet and yet shy. "Now Kaylynn there are two main questions that I wish to ask you, okay?"

Kaylynn nodded while biting her lip slightly, Ceaser smiled at the small action causing her to quickly release her lip, ducking her head slightly.

"Sorry, Haymitch keeps telling me to stop biting my lip" She informed him sheepishly "He says it'll cause my lip to bleed more often"

Ceaser smiled softly at her, "That my dear is one of my questions, what is your relationship to the mentor of your district?"

Kaylynn giggled causing many of the crowd to fall in love with her already. "We're not together as many think. He's my hero, he's saved my life many times, and he's the dad I've needed since my parents died a few years ago"

The crowd all looked shocked at the young girl.

"You're an orphan?" Ceaser questioned shocked

"Yes" Kaylynn nodded sadly "I have been since I was ten and have lived alone since, Haymitch allowed me to clean his home for him, and has protected me since I met him, he's the only direct family I have now"

Ceaser looked heartbroken for the young girl and then noticed he only had a minute left.

"Who was the young girl you volunteered for?" he questioned quickly "we all thought you were so brave for doing that"

"Prim, Prim's family is one of the two families that have helped me survive, her older sister had been hurt two days before the reaping so couldn't volunteer, I couldn't let them watch little Prim die so I volunteered" Kaylynn informed the crowd. "The Everdeens and the Hawthornes are the rest of my family, hopefully my big brother listened to my advice and asked my big sister on a date already"

The crowds all laughed at Kaylynn who smirked at the camera.

"My apologies Ceaser" she told the man who smiled at her with a shake of his head showing that it was okay. The bell sounded showing that it was the end of the interview.

"Thank you" he told her and held her hand up for the crowd showing her dress, "Miss Kaylynn Rose, The burning rose"

Kaylynn blushed and ducked her head at the nickname that the Capitol had given her. She quickly looked back at Cato who glared at the ground, he looked up at her and glared at her causing her to dip her head to him.

Soon Dustin went up on the stage and went through his interview quickly, Haymitch had given him little things to say and do when he was on stage with Ceaser to make him lovable, and thanks to Haymitch's thinking, Dustin did seem lovable, bringing laughs and smiles to the crowds face.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the tributes of the 74th annual Hunger Games" Ceaser cheered at the end causing the crowd to go mad with screaming and cheering.

Kaylynn left the stage and crashed into Haymitch who was waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs. He took her hand and gently pulled her to the elevator followed by Dustin who shook his head at the protectiveness that Haymitch had over his district partner.

After reaching their floor, Cinna pulled Kaylynn into a hug as she laughed, she knew that this was the last night that she had with all of them, so she wanted to make it her best night. Haymitch had given her permission to go up onto the roof last time, so she stood watching the parties going on below her, she heard the elevator bell and looked behind her, she saw Dustin walking over to her shyly.

"Hey" she whispered to him as he came to stand next to her.

"Hi" he whispered back and looked out at the streets full of parties for a few minutes. "I'm not going to make it home"

Kaylynn looked at her district partner sadly, she gently took his hand into hers and give it a small squeeze.

"I don't think either of us are, not with these Careers" She told him quietly "Haymitch, he… he's holding onto the hope that I'll survive, but the boy from two seems to want me dead for some reason, I won't survive long"

Dustin squeezed her hand this time. "You know, I've seen you around the Seam so many times, my mom always wanted to house you but my dad wouldn't let her. I don't know why, he just always said no but would always look sad after saying it"

Kaylynn sighed, "Your pa knew that there may have been consequences for helping me keep out of the community homes, he was smart not to get you all in trouble, I always wondered why he would drop a small coin on the floor whenever he came near me"

Dustin turned Kaylynn around to face him and then placed his lips on hers, she stood shocked not expecting him to do that. When he pulled away he looked at her with a soft, sad smile.

"I'm sorry Kay, but I didn't want to die before I had my first kiss" he told her, she nodded numbly and he left with a sigh.

Kay touched her lips and turned with her back to the elevator as she let a tear fall down her cheek. Dustin had made a point as he kissed her, he wanted to have a first kiss before he died and she had never thought of that but now he had stolen her first kiss and she didn't seem to mind.

With a sigh she too one more look at the beauty of the Capitol and left the roof bracing herself for what she was about to face the next day. Within an hour of trying to fall asleep she gave up with a sigh, carefully she climbed out of her bed and went into the living room. She was surprised to see Haymitch awake with a cup of something in his hands.

"Not drinking already are you?" Kaylynn asked softly

Haymitch jumped slightly and turned to look at her with a sad smile.

"It's just a small one, I need it to try and get to sleep, what are you doing up? You should be fast asleep by now young lady" he scolded

Kaylynn smiled at him lightly and sat next to him before laying her head down in his lap, Haymitch instantly started to run his fingers through her hair which slowly started to make her fall asleep.

Soon Haymitch moved so that Kaylynn was asleep on his chest while he was lying on his back on the couch. Her weight on him allowed him to slowly fall asleep as he felt her breathing. Kaylynn looked at him drowsily and put her head back on his chest allowing his heart beat to send her to sleep.

* * *

**For those of you who read 'A Better Ending', I have writers block at the moment and have gone into my second year of university. so updates may be slow for all my stories**


	7. Chapter 7

**Not much written this time but hope you like it, constructive (positive) criticism is welcomed :3**

* * *

The next morning Effie wished that she did not have to wake the pair on the sofa up, Haymitch, the drunk that she wished she did not have to deal with was peacefully asleep with his arms wrapped tightly around his daughter as she slept on top of him, with her hand clutching his shirt tightly.

She sighed sadly, "Kaylynn sweetie"

She gently tapped Kaylynn on the shoulder and watched as the young girls eyes fluttered open, she looked at Effie confused then as her 'bed' who let out a snore just as she woke causing a little giggle to escape her lips. She carefully detangled herself from her father and motioned to Effie that she was going to have a shower.

"Haymitch"

She gently shook the man awake and jumped back quickly as he startled and jumped up, grabbing widely at air, his head shot back and forth looking for something.

"She's gone for a shower Haymitch" Effie explained lightly "You need to go have one too"

Haymitch nodded his head tiredly and left the living room, leaving Effie alone, she sat down on the sofa and released a small sob for the two, she had seen the good change in Haymitch since he had been able to acknowledge Kaylynn as his daughter and now she was off to fight to the death. All she could do is hope that the young girl who had weaved her way into her heart will survive the task ahead of her.

Effie pulled both of the tributes into hugs before letting them go, she didn't want to say goodbye to the two of them but knew she had to, without a word she left the room sending an apologetic look at Haymitch who nodded his head in understanding.

He escorted the both of them up to the area where he was to leave the two of them go into a hovercraft waiting for them. Dustin left him with a nod of his head and a hand shake leaving Haymitch and Kaylynn alone.

Haymitch pulled Kaylynn into a hug tightly as he kissed her head, he didn't want to let her.

"Now listen to me Kaylynn Luna Rose," he told her sternly as he held her at arm's length "You run, as soon as the bell tolls run to cover, do not go to the pile of weapons, they'll put a bow there for you but don't go for it. Make one if you have to okay, just come back to me"

She nodded as her eyes filled with tears, she hugged him again quickly and tightly.

"I love you daddy" she told him and then was pulled onto the hovercraft by a peace keeper, one had enough sense to hold Haymitch back before he chased after her.

Kaylynn sat down in one of the chairs that they strapped her into on the hovercraft, she looked down at her lap trying to keep her tears at bay, and she could hear the Capitol workers wandering around the hovercraft, placing the trackers into the tributes arms.

A shadow stopped next to her, she looked up and lifted her arm up at the same time allowing the tracker to be placed inside her arm. The sharp jab into her arm caused her to flinch slightly but she showed no other reaction.

The twenty four tributes stayed silent through the journey to the arena. She could see that many of them were getting nervous the longer the silence stretched.

All Kaylynn could do was close her eyes and try and block out everything.

* * *

Kaylynn stood on a plate ready to be taken up in a tube to the arena. Cinna gave her a nod as he put his hand on the tube where hers was.

Placing her hand around the small necklace that she had been given a few minutes ago, Kaylynn took a deep breath as she began to rise up into a meadow.

Looking around she could see that most of what was around her was a forest, behind her stood a field of what may have been wheat, while in another area, she could see a lake, she knew that that would be a death trap until the Careers were out of the game. She could see all the other tributes on their own plates, ready to run into the bloodshed for weapons, she could see Dustin eyeing a small sword in the pile of weapons at the Cornucopia, she took notice of the bow but shook her head at the thought of running into the bloodbath for a weapon she may be able to build herself. All the Careers were doing the same, she could see that Rue was staring straight at the forest, her eyes flitting from the forest to a small bag on the outer edge of the cornucopia.

The countdown finally got to ten, she shifted her weight slightly and then waited for the bell that signalled the beginning of the end. As soon as the countdown ended she raced off of the plate and towards two of the bags on the outer rim, running straight into the forest and not looking back to the blood bath that was behind her.

She finally reached a distance that she felt safe at, so that she could hide away from the Careers, she knew that there was no chance that they'd leave the rest of the tributes that had survived, feel safe tonight, they had gotten the taste of blood and didn't want to give up the feeling.

Kaylynn searched around her for a tree that was easy enough for her to climb but maybe not easy for the Careers to climb, and that was covered enough by leaves so that she could stay hidden but could see around her for protection.

As soon as she was safe in the branches and steady enough to sit, she eyed the two bags that she was able to grab.

BOOM!

Before she could contemplate opening the bags, the cannons started to ring, signalling the end of the bloodbath, she sighed to herself as she started counting the cannons, she had escaped the bloodbath but now her father had more hope of her surviving these games.

Eleven tributes were down, killed in the bloodbath that signified the beginning of every game, eleven families already mourning the passing of their children. Kaylynn looked up at the dome and wondered if the game makers felt any remorse after she had pointed out that they were killing children for entertainment.

'Probably not' Kaylynn grimaced as she started to look through her backpacks.

She had gained a sleeping bag that insulated her body heat during the night so that she was less likely to freeze to death, she had gained an empty bottle with iodine to purify the water so that it would be safe for her to drink. There was some little bits of food like crackers and dried fruit and nuts, and finally some rope which she could put to good use with her snares.

The sound of the Capitols music drew Kaylynn's attention to above her, she could see the Capitols seal and watched as the names of those that had been slaughtered appeared in front of her.

As usual the tributes from one and two survived, they most likely were the ones who did the most killing. The boy from three survived but surprisingly the boy from four didn't live through the blood bath. The young girl who strongly reminded Kaylynn of a fox due to her cunningness that she showed in training survived the bloodbath, but the boy from her district didn't. Neither tributes from six, seven and nine survived while the girl from eight did, the boy from ten survived. And then Dustin's face appeared in the sky causing Kaylynn to let out a small whimper.

She placed her three middle fingers on her left hand to her mouth and then saluted Dustin's picture, saying goodbye to a loved one. Tears flowed down her face as she wrapped herself up in her sleeping bag, she made sure that she was in a junction of the tree so that she was stable where she was. She knew she needed to find water the next morning so she closed her eyes and hoped that she would sleep enough to run on the next day.

Halfway through the night a cannon woke Kaylynn up signifying that another tribute did not make the night, considering the cold they probably tried to light a fire to keep themselves warm. A snap of branch made Kaylynn freeze as she heard laughter coming closer towards her. Kaylynn stayed as still as she could hoping not to rustle the branches and alert the tributes to her location.

"Stupid fool" Marvel snorted as the kept walking, he could see Glimmer practically drooling over Cato who had slit the throat of the girl from eight.

"Oh well" Cato shrugged "One more tribute out of our way"

Clove smirked at her friend and scanned the area looking for any other signs of life around them.

"Who's left?" Coral – district four- asked

Glimmer thought to herself as she skipped around the group, hyper on the killing that they had taken part in today.

"Well there's the boy from three but he's useful right now," Glimmer started "Then the girl from five, I think the boy from ten, the two from eleven and then the 'burning rose'"

Glimmer snorted at the name that Panem had given the rat from twelve, she spat on the floor after speaking the name.

"There's nothing special about her, I bet that she actually was warming the bed off that drunken mentor" Glimmer gagged "I mean, come on"

"What I would like to know is how she got a ten" Clove stated as she twirled one of her knives in her hand. Not that she would admit it to her fellow careers but she held a small amount of respect for the girl.

"Me too" Cato muttered as he looked up above them into the tops of the trees. He turned to the rest of the group "Let's get back to camp, I'm hungry now"

The group of five turned back to circle around and see if they could find any more kills tonight before they ate.

Kaylynn let out a breath, they had turned around just as they came under her, if they had stayed the night, and they would have easily spotted her the next morning.


	8. Chapter 8

**My apologies if there are any grammar and spelling mistakes, I ended up doing this chapter on my phone so sorry people.**

**This is a short chapter because the fire of my story-line is dying down due to lectures.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hunger Games and its charcters.**

**Please read and review**

* * *

Kaylyyn woke up to sun streaming into her eyes blinding her. She stayed as still as she could listening and waiting to see if there was any sign or sound of any tributes close to her. It had been two days since she entered the games and no one had been killed since that first night so she knew that sooner or later there was going to be something that sent her and other tributes towards the Careers so that there would be more entertainment for the people who felt no pain during this time of year.

Kaylynn jumped down from the tree, and looked around her. She took off to the small pond and filled her bottle again, she shot up as something passed the corner of her eye. She turned and froze as the tree that she was once in was now on fire.

She ran away from the area as the fire quickly grew more fierce behind her, pushing her toward the lake near the cornucopia.

"pushing me towards the fucking careers" she snarled to herself.

She continued running and yelped in pain as heat travelled up her side. Whimpering she hit the floor, looking at her side she could see her jacket smouldering and smell her skin burning.

"Fuck" she grit out

She jumped up wincing and continued running, hoping that she wouldn't be taken by surprise again.

She suddenly slipped down the hill and landed at the edge of the lake. She slowly edged herself into the water looking for relief from the burning sting, her eyes shifting around everywhere looking out for any threats. A cannon suddenly went off causing her to jump as she heard laughing coming up from the ridge behind her.

"Idiot didn't even think to run from the fire" Marvel laughed

Kaylynn slowly wadded to the right of her hoping to stay out of their sights.

"That's because you forced him in" Clove told him dryly as she examined her surroundings for any more fire balls being shot at them

Cato rolled his eyes at them as he flinched, a fire ball had skimmed his thigh after they had found the boy from Ten.

"Well look who it is" Glimmer laughed "The burning Rose all wet, did you like the fire flower?"

Kaylynn flinched as she looked up at the Careers, she quickly got out of the water and went to run but cried out when pain flooded through her through the side. She fell to her knees, wincing, she closed her eyes as she heard the laughter coming closer towards her.

"Looks like the little flower is hurt" Marvel laughed as the careers circled the younger girl.

Kaylynn opened her eyes and looked around her, Cato was stood in front of her smirking while Clove was behind her, Glimmer to her right and Marvel and Coral to her left to block her escape routes.

"Just kill me so I don't have to look at your ugly mug no longer" Kaylynn told Marvel.

Cato let out a chuckle surprising the rest of the group. Marvel went forward raising his spear to her throat, her head was lifted up so that she was now looking up at the boy who always kept his eyes on her in training.

"This kill is mine Marvel" Cato reminded the boy

Marvel scowled at Kaylynn and then lowered the spear back down to the ground. Kaylynn kept her gaze on the older boy in front of her.

"Before you kill me, tell me one thing?" Kaylynn requested lightly

"What?" Cato snapped as he started to lift his sword

"Why me?" She inquired lightly "the looks in training, the interest, why me?"

Cato looked at the fourteen year old surprised, he hadn't realised that the girl had caught him looking at her so much.

"Because you were interesting, the district twelve girl who volunteered for the games" he told her, giving into her last requested "you got a ten in training, higher than Glimmer and you were a mystery"

Kaylynn smiled softly at him

"Thank you" she told him and closed her eyes waiting for the final blow to end her life "I'm sorry daddy"

Cato looked down at the girl, he heard her whisper last words to her father and lifted his arm to deliver the killing blow.

The ringing of many little bells drew the attention of everyone. A large parachute landed right next to Kaylynn surprising her, she looked up at Cato who nodded , he moved his gaze up towards the parachute aiming for him.

Opening the box, her eyes began to water as she saw a small care package but she was confused as to why she was sent a small pot, along with packets of food that can be kept stored except for a dozen glazed ring dohnuts which made her smile. She saw another jacket and a new rucksack since her last ones were lost in the water and fire. She looked and saw a letter hidden amongst everything.

_Kaylynn_

_The rebellions starting, District Thirteen weren't dead, they've come out into the open and have attacked Panem. _

_The Capitol aren't to be trusted, they saw you as a sign of rebellion ( and me). You need to be careful around the districts, they can't all be trusted. _

_Keep the careers on side, they can help you survive, the forcefield is coming down so get out. Run far and fast and stay alive darling, we'll see each other soon. _

_Love you rosebud_

_Dad_

_P. S, use your doughnuts as bargaining chips but the rest will be all yours_


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry about this being a little late, I did have half a chapter typed up on my phone (which I was doing rather than watching Breaking Bad for my University course) but the chapter disappeared so hopefully I'm not going to fast and I hope people are liking this story.**

**Please read and review (Am I doing ok?)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games and it's characters except for Kaylynn Rose :3**

* * *

Kaylynn kneeled on the floor frozen, stories of district thirteen were always around the seam because of the destruction and horror that has followed since their obliteration. She looked up at Cato and the others who were reading letters, probably from their own mentors, she could see small parcels like hers held in their arms or placed at their feet.

She sat there for a few seconds and contemplated running, getting out of their way just in case they decided to attack her anyway. Her side burned as she moved slightly just in case she needed to run, but she sighed inwardly, if it came to her running to survive then she was dead, the pain in her side was too bad.

Cato looked down at the young girl in front of him, Brutus had told him that she was his ticket to staying alive in the rebellion that was quickly dawning on them. He gave a silent sigh of relief, what he had told her when she was ready to die was true, she did interest him, she was a mystery that he wanted to solve. He looked at the teenagers that he had made a bond with and was happy that he didn't have to kill them anymore.

"So are you going to kill me or are we going to figure out what to do with the rebellion?" Kaylynn asked Cato

Cato looked down at her and then up at his allies, Marvel shrugged while Clove nodded at him. Glimmer and Coral seemed shaken at the prospect of the rebellion coming to them.

"Let's go to the Cornucopia, we'll figure out what to do from there, hopefully the others will make their way there too" Cato ordered lightly.

He made the bad decision of putting too much weight down on his right leg and pain shot through him making him hiss as he clenched his jaw trying to wait out the pain.

Kaylynn bit her lip as she slowly tried to rise up from the floor, her skin stretching agonizingly, she whimpered as she rose. She squeaked suddenly as she was lifted off of the ground and into someone's arms, her side hit the person's chest causing her to clutch their shirt, hoping to keep her cries to herself. Looking up she saw Marvel staring straight ahead, his eyes flitting down to her every so often, Glimmer and Coral picked up Marvel and Kaylynn's parcels and followed while keeping their eyes open for any threats around them.

"Didn't know you had a soft spot" Kaylynn laughed breathlessly closing her eyes tight.

Marvel chuckled lightly "What do you know about me?"

"Good point" Kaylynn conceded as they went back into silence.

After a few minutes the small group came out into the open, the young boy from three was sat at the campsite with a letter in his hands. Looking up as he saw figures emerging, he was surprised to see Kaylynn in Marvels arms.

Marvel gently placed Kaylynn down onto the floor where she was propped up against a case, Glimmer placed the parcel down beside her and left straight away.

Rummaging through the parcel, Kaylynn took out the small pot and opened it, revealing a beige coloured paste, she had seen this when Haymitch had burnt his hand on the train.

She looked over to Cato who was sitting down on a crate pressing a wet cloth onto a wound on his thigh.

"Cato" She called softly

He turned to her confused, he tried to hide the pain that the burn was causing him but was failing. She motioned for him to go over to him and patted the ground to the left of her, he limped over to her and dropped onto the ground with a sigh.

Kaylynn put some of the paste onto her fingers and gently rubbed the paste onto his thigh, he grunted in surprise her fingers spread the paste onto the burn, he didn't expect that when she had called him over to her. After a few minutes he was shocked to feel that the burning pain had slowly dulled down until that part of his thigh was numb, when he looked at her hands he was shocked to see the tub of healing paste in her hands.

"Dad sent me this in the package" she told him softly

"Why did you use it on me first?" he growled confused as he saw her flinch slightly again.

She shrugged one shoulder and then gently started to lift her t-shirt off of her, he yelped quietly and jumped up from the ground, turning away from her. After removing her t-shirt so that her stomach was bare due to a wrapping around her chest, she looked up at Cato who still had his back to her, then over at the other two boys who also had their backs to her, Clove, Coral and Glimmer looked on amused. Clove rolled her eyes and shook her head at Kaylynn who looked at her confused.

Kaylynn sighed as she started to gently apply the paste to her side.

"What is wrong with you three?" Kaylynn questioned lightly as a smile lit her face. "Seeing as how two out of the three of you are eighteen, I'd expect you've seen more than this"

"Not the point" Cato muttered to himself as Marvel looked over to Kaylynn, he sighed in relief as he noticed the wrapping around her chest.

Marvel shook his head and glared at Glimmer who was giggling behind her hand at the boys. "Its ok man, nothing bare"

Cato turned to Kaylynn who rose her eyebrows at the boy, she sighed in happiness as the pain numbed, so that she could move without collapsing all the time. Cato sat down next to her again and looked around the edge of the forest, after ten minutes of peace he squinted out at one part of the forest.

"There's someone out on the edge" Cato told her softly.

Kaylynn looked over to where Cato was watching and noticed a flash of red. "It's Rissa from Five"

Kaylynn carefully got up from the floor and slowly made her way towards the edge of the forest with her hands raised, she saw Marvel and Clove watch her progress and then looked towards where she was going. Cloves hand slowly went to the belt around her waist but she didn't pick a knife out yet.

Rissa watched Kaylynn carefully, she was moving her weight from one leg to another waiting for any sign of danger, she could see the girl from two going for one of her knives but she knew that she was out of range of the knife.

"Rissa?" Kaylynn inquired gently "Listen, I'm not going to hurt you, did you get a letter from your mentor too?"

Rissa watched the girl, shocked that she knew her name, and then nodded her head once. Kaylynn smiled as she stopped a few feet from the girl, she saw the girl's eyes darting to the Careers behind her.

"They're not going to hurt you, our mentors told us that the rebellion is coming and that we need to ally ourselves together and run" she explained "will you join us and let us talk?"

Rissa looked like she was about to take flight but slowly stepped forward towards Kaylynn who smiled brightly, holding out her hand for the young girl who hesitantly smiled back taking her hand.


	10. Chapter 10

After Rissa joined the small group at the cornucopia, it wasn't long until Rue cautiously made her way into the open hidded behind the rock that was Thresh.

"We were told to join forces" Thresh growled out as he kept Rue hidden behind him.

Kaylynn smiled and waved at the little girl from her space away from the Careers with Rissa. Rue waved back happily and run out from behind Thresh who tried to stop her, he tensed as she ran into Kaylynns arms but soon relaxed as Kaylynn laughed hugging her tightly.

"We were hoping that you would get here before morning so that we could find out where we are outside the forcefield by morning" Cato explained from his group.

"I opted to find you and leave as soon as so that the Capitol can't hit back at us and try and destroy hope in our districts" Kaylynn informed Thresh as Cato glared at her.

Thresh looked between the two of them, he could see the sore red mark on her side but she didn't seem to be too bothered by it, he looked at the crates piled up and then looked at the rest of the group who seemed to be wide awake, many of them watching their surroundings wearily.

"I agree with Twelve" Thresh told the blonde. "We're all watching our surroundings too much to have a chance to sleep properly, the Capitol see Twelve as a sign of rebellion, and us as symbols of hope in our districts. If they can kill or catch us then they may see themselves as winners rather than on the losing side"

Kaylynn cocked her head to the side watching the older boy closely

"That's the most I've ever heard you speak" Kaylynn noted causing the group to burst into laughter, even Thresh chuckled at her.

Cato shook his head as he realised that Thresh and Kaylynn were right the sooner they left the arena, the better their chances were off survival. He got up and started to make his way over to their pile of supplies to sort out what they could afford to leave behind.

"Oh, I almost forgot" Kaylynn chirped up as she dug through her bag and produced a box of glazed doughnuts. Cato and the others loomed at her in surprise as she opened them and took a bite out of one before offering one to Rue.

"Dad sent them to me as a sort if bargaining chip, so everyone can have one if they want one" Kaylynn explained, grinning as she saw Marvels mouth watering.

Cato finished his dessert quickly and went over to the pile of crates which he quickly sorted out into nine different packs, Kaylynn had one so he put a few things out hoping she could fit them into her bag. He placed some clothing and water into little Rues bag and made sure that he, Marvel and Thresh had the heaviest bags.

He looked at noticed that there wasn't enough food to keep them alive since they had no idea where they even were in Panem.

Marvel got up fom his space by Glimmer and went to check on Cato. He looked over the bags and noted what was in each one, he could deduce which belonged to who but noticed the same as Cato.

"There's not enough food th to keep us alive for more than a week" Marvel noted looking at Cato who sighed with a nod.

"I can hunt" Kaylynn informed the two boys.

Everyone turned to Kaylynn shocked, she looked around at everyone staring at her and got confused.

"What?" She snapped defensively

"You can hunt" Glimmer echoed disbelief evident on her face and in her voice

Kaylynn blushed, she forgot it was illegal to hunt. "Yeah, I hunted to stay alive back home"

Marvel looked Kaylynn impressed, he walked over to Glimmer and took the bow from beside her, then walked over to Kaylynn, handing the bow to her with a wink.

"There you go flower, stay alight and alive"

Kaylynn glowered at the nickname but felt her cheeks heating up slightly.

"Kaylynn can you fit some stuff in your pack?" Cato asked abruptly with a small glare at Marvel.

Kaylynn looked at her pack and noticed that it was only half full with dried food, medicine and water so she nodded at Cato who threw her a small bundle of clothes as well as some material and some more medicine.

After everyone had been given their packs, they all gave one look back at their camp and started into the jungle that was going to be their way out of the arena of the hunger games.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey readers, sorry that the last chapter was on the short side. I wrote it during a lecture. **

**To the guest who reviewed: Kaylynn is an OC that I created, Haymitch is my favourite character and I've always thought he deserved someone to keep him sane and Kaylynns character popped into my mind. She's not perfect. Don't read if you don't like the story. **

**Anyway, now they are finally out of the games what's going to happen in the wild And the upcoming rebellion. **

**Read and Review people or Cato may pay you a visit. **

Kaylynn glared at the small group if boys in front of them, her and the girls of the group lagged behind them.

They had been walking now for nine hours non stop, the boys showed no sign of tiring while the girls were slowly losing their stamina. Glimmer saw Rue at the bag dragging her feet and rubbing her eyes with a yawn, she quickly took her backpack off her as Coral picked the little girl up and placed her on her hip.

"Enough walking guys, I'm pretty sure we've left the arena by now" Kaylynn called to them

Cato looked back at the girls then over at Marvel who shrugged.

"We keep going" Cato told Kaylynn then turned his back to the girls and continued walking ahead of them.

Kaylynn glared at the back of the older boys head then looked over at Clove who was also glaring at the two boys at the head of the group. The two of them both looked down at the stones and twigs on the floor then at each other and nodded with small smiles. Kaylynn took aim with a small rock in her hand and threw it, she hit her target when the small rock bounced off of Marvels head, and Clove did the same to Cato.

Marvel yelped as the small projectile hit him, he and Cato turned to glare at the two girls who stood their ground. Thresh and Jeremy watched worried for the two girls, Thresh looked behind them and quickly took Rue from Coral who smiled gratefully at him. Rue yawned and buried her head into Thresh's neck.

Marvel took a step towards Kaylynn who backed up quickly, the defiance on her face faltering slightly as she took in the sight of the angered killer in front of her.

"We need to stop" She told the older boy softly

Marvel her over carefully then over at Cato who was watching the two of them closely, Marvel nodded at Cato who rolled his eyes and dropped his pack onto the floor.

"Fine we stop but we need to find somewhere more sheltered" Cato growled out.

The girls all let out sighs of relief as they started to look for a better place to sleep.

Ten minutes later, the surviving tributes of the 74th annual Hunger Games were all either fast asleep or awake enough to sit and listen to conversations around them. Kaylynn sat outside of the circle, her back against a tree as she stared up at the stars.

She jumped slightly as she sensed a presence appear beside her, she looked over and spotted Marvel was the one who sat next to her.

"You okay?" Marvel asked her softly as he stared at the stars too.

"Sorry I hit you with a rock" Kaylynn apologized lightly, not making eye contact with the boy.

Marvel snorted as he looked down at his feet, dragging a stick through the mud.

"Cato and I should have realized that we were going too long without a break, you and Rue the youngest in this group" Marvel replied then chuckled slightly "You have good aim though"

"You're not mad" Kaylynn asked him quietly, he could barely hear her.

Marvel looked to his side at the young girl who helped save his and his friends lives. He saw the fear and insecurities that she was trying to hide as she shivered in the cold. Marvel took off his jacket and draped it around her shoulders, pulling her into his side.

"I'm not mad at you Kay" He told her "But please don't throw a rock at my head again, and don't do it to Cato either"

He could feel Kaylynn nod into his side with a smile causing him to smile too

"What's District One like?"

"It's a strict place to live" he told her softly, "Because we're so close to the Capitol, we need to be perfect for the politicians who travel the high up districts."

"What is your family like?"

Marvel sighed as he looked up into the sky "My pa is quite strict with me but he's lenient on my little brother it will probably change as soon as my brother hits seven. My ma though tries to spend as much time with me and my brother just in case we never make it back from the Games"

Marvel looked up and saw Glimmer and Cato watching the two of them. He winked cheekily at Glimmer who blushed lightly and turned back to her conversation with Clove.

"Come on let's get next to the fire, you need to get some sleep anyway" Marvel ordered her lightly as he pulled her up from the floor.

"You need sleep too" She pouted lightly, reminding Marvel of her age.

Marvel snorted shaking his head as he steered the young girl to a seat between him and Cato, Glimmer moved closer to him causing him to smile at her.

"What about District Twelve Kay? What's home like for you?" He asked her quietly, Glimmer and Cato stop their conversations to listen to the young girl.

"It's never really been home" she says as she plays with the sleeve of Marvel's jacket. "My dad died when I was nine, he was in an explosion in the mines, as was the father of the little girl that I volunteered for. A year later my mum died of pneumonia, that was the year I met Haymitch, but he had to leave every year for the games. The two families who helped keep me alive were like family but they had their blood relatives to look after too. The only home I have is with Haymitch"

Kaylynn yawned as she rested her head in Marvels lap, Cato picked her legs up and placed them on his lap.

"Marvel?" she asked half asleep

"Hmm?" he answered as he continued his conversation with Glimmer.

"Is this what it's like to have a real brother?" she asked drowsily.

Marvel froze as Cato and Glimmer looked between the two of them. He gently ran his fingers through her hair.

"I guess so" he whispered back to her as her breathing evened out.

He looked up at the other careers around him, Cato smirked as Glimmer leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Looks like you have a little sister" Cato chuckled

Marvel glared at him then smirked "Looks like you'll have to pass me before you try anything with my baby sister"

Cato's smirk fell from his face causing Glimmer to start giggling and Thresh to chuckle from where he was half asleep.


End file.
